deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor vs Max Payne
Description The mission completing prototype of Detroit faces off against the morally gray law enforcer.Can the RK800 prove his superiority? Or will he be shut down by the painkiller himself? Interlude (Cue Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz:Law enforcement is an often dangerous job, but one that both gets in the way of good scientists like me (annoying bastards) and also protects the innocent from the clutches of crime. Boomstick:Really?I just thought that being a cop was some overrated child’s dream compared to other jobs like being a poultry scientist like myself. Wiz:You probably have a bias, but anyways we have some of gaming’s best police officers who can deliver a nasty blow to injustice, like Connor, the detective android sent by Cyberlife. Boomstick:And Max Payne, the morally gray detective and bullet timer.He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz:And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Connor (Cue Connor main theme) Wiz:In the near mid 21st century, humanity advanced technologically with the creation of androids, a type of automaton that would soon revolutionize technology itself by having humans or animals created by mankind. Boomstick:But in true terminator style, things were bound to go wrong, and boy did they when these androids slowly but surely began to have a combination of both desire and control, and once that happened for this new “species” as Wiz would put it, it came to the creation of a new form of android in a way, one that had some form of freewill, one that could think for itself and perhaps for others, one that would could either bring piece or chaos to the world and those were:Deviants (Which is a pretty lame name if you ask me). (Daniel shoots Connor in the shoulder.) Boomstick:Huh, something tells me that they probably became this way due to watching the dark web for the first time, I know the feeling pal. Wiz:While you’re not wrong in some way, for a deviant to become one, they would have to go through either a very powerful emotional moment or they would have to be reprogrammed by a deviant touch.But thankfully for the human race, the company known as Cyberlife had an answer for this problem, they designed a line of androids specifically to counter crime and the deviants and this comes the introduction to our combatant the android model RK800:Connor. Connor:Hi my name is Connor, I am the android sent by Cyberlife. Boomstick:Wait wait wait, that’s the combatant? Some skinny gentleshit with a tie. Hahahahaha! Okay you’re funny Wiz, now where is the actual combatant? Wiz:Do not be fooled, despite appearing like a simple man, Cyberlife designed Connor to be the best model they had to date and he would later prove to be a complete success and even proved a key factor in stopping the civil war between the androids and the humans, for better or worse depending on the way he chooses to handle things.And plus you gotta admit he is looking fine in that uniform and tie. Boomstick:So you telling me that this overpriced piece of plastic with a shitty tie is gonna stop a civil war, I’ll believe it when I see Jocelyn’s notes. (A notepad hits Boomstick in the head) Boomstick:Ah shit!What the hell Jocelyn? (Boomstick hums as he skims through the notepad.Suddenly his eyes widen.) Boomstick:Ugh Wiz, are you sure we are researching the right character?Cause all this seems a lot for a piece of plastic with blue blood. Wiz:Like I said Boomstick, do not be deceived by looks alone.Anyways Connor proved to be a strong asset to the Detroit police department thanks to his android physiology, talents, and arsenal.To start, being an android, Connor has a clearly superior physique as he can exert his body beyond what even a peak human can, giving him enhanced strength, resilience,speed, and peak durability. Boomstick:And according to the notes here, he is also a master detective and has other android capabilities that go beyond the physical.For starters he has something akin to precognition or clairvoyance, its basically kind of like a dollar store version of the spider sense but its still a good one since he can predict the exact actions of someone in the future and counter them in milliseconds, you heard it, this guy can react in milliseconds.Plus he’s got some kind of scanners that allow him to scan and analyze like a forensics mastermind and if that’s not enough, he has genius level intelligence that can go beyond that of a scientist thanks to his really advanced super senses and analytical computer mind.Jesus, what the hell was Cyberlife thinking when making this model, no cop, robot or not should have this kind of power, can you imagine the things I could not get away with, it would me no more drunk anything, plastic bastard, I’ll kill him! Wiz:Good luck with that because Connor is no slouch going up close and personal.He can combine his clairvoyance, superhuman stats, and intelligence to deliver precision blows and can make keeping up with Connor almost impossible.Plus should he need firepower, he’s got a set of options, that’s your cue Boomstick. Boomstick:Now were talkin’, ahem should Connor need a signature weapon, he whips out his trusty MS853 Black Hawk handgun.This futuristic beauty fires 17 rounds in one magazine and hits with 659j.Plus it fires bullets at 815 miles per hour.Should he need some assault power, he opens fire with what appears to be a modified Ak-308 with a holographic scope which can fire 7.62 times 51 mm Nato bullets.These bullets are fired at 2013 mph if we compare it to its predecessor the Ak-12.And for some real long range shots we have what appears to be a H and K Psg1 sniper rifle, a beaut of semi auto snipers that can shoot 7.62 bullets at 1937 mph, though the scope can be easily damaged by anything.God, this guy has an arsenal much more powerful than a generic detective, I thought they just carried cigars, whiskey, and a revolver. (Boomstick pulls out a revolver and twirls it while wielding a cigar in his mouth but ends up shooting the cigar, knocking it out of his teeth. Wiz chuckles.) Wiz:I think you’re watching too many noir films. Boomstick:Maybe, well off to some more gun practice, Jocelyn!Get the whiskey and 2 revolvers I’m pulling a drunk John Wick! Wiz:Anyways, with this arsenal and his capabilities, Connor proved himself worthy of being a mission accomplisher for Detroit And Cyberlife. He’s fast enough to avoid near range gunfire,Can react to bullets with precognition after they are fired, survived multiple shots to the chest, legs, and body and still managed to take down his double, defeated a near dozen of SWAT officers while at close proximity to them, was strong enough to rip a metal pipe off its hinges, was analytical enough to locate a hiding deviant with just a few pieces of evidence, has killed multiple deviants and has even fought on equal footing with Markus, an android that was strong enough to knock out men in full body armor.Really, Connor’s skills are nearly unmatched by any human or android.And plus he also has the ability to transfer his conscious into another android RK800, so should his current body be destroyed, unlikely as it may be, he can always just come back newer, kind of like the Terminator. Boomstick:However, he isn’t perfect, if he takes too much damage, it can cause a shutdown in his body, effectively killing his current model, plus he also tends to be unarmed in most scenarios thanks to the laws of the future, so he often relies on either Cyberlife to secretly give access to these weapons or for him to just take them from his opponents.On top of that his body also lacks any form of restoration of self repair, meaning that once he takes damage, it stays there. Wiz:But even though his flaws are there, and he may not be as perfect as your typical robot, you can always count on Model RK800 to always complete his mission. (Connor shoots himself in the gut and later shoots Captain Allen in the face.) Connor:You should have listened to me Captain. Max Payne (Cue Sampa Max Payne 3) Wiz:The american dream is something that every man or woman yearns for when arriving to the states, and who wouldn’t want it?Living the life in a nice neighborhood with a family and a cool job. Boomstick:Nah, the american dream is overrated, its just glorified settling in with a lousy job and also, no guns and no unpredictability.I’ll take the Boomstick life any day. Wiz:Well our combatant Max Payne would disagree with you as he loved this kind of life with his wife Michelle and his soon to be one year old daughter Rose, that is until one faithful day when he returned home to find it under attack by some goons with guns and unfortunately he failed to save his family. (Max holds onto Michelle’s dead body.) (Cue Shells Max Payne 3) Boomstick:Damn, now that sounds like a shitty Thursday. Wiz:That’s an understatement, it resulted in a severe depression for Max and eventually lead him into alcoholism.However, before Max could turn to his sorrows, he soon found a lead that could ultimately give him some kind of closure:Valkyr. Boomstick:No no no, I think you mean Valkyrie, like that hot chic from Clash of Clans. Wiz:No, Valkyr was a new type of drug hitting the streets of New York, it was also something that lead to a conspiracy which lead to the death of both Max’s family and his best friend Alex Balder.With all this weighing on Max’s conscious and the fact that he had also been framed for murder and his cover had been blown on a mission resulting in a manhunt for him on both the police and crime side of the law. Boomstick:And that’s still not as bad as the time I went to court against my ex-wife! Wiz:What did you go to court for?Divorce? Boomstick:No, for Jack Spaniels.Poor guy, he had to deal with all the trauma. *sniffle* Wiz:Oh, welp I hope he likes the new kibbles I gave him that taste just like vengeance (Which by the may contains nuts.).Speaking of which,Max finally had enough, and decided that it was time to hit the streets, end the Valkyr conspiracy, and find peace in his life, at least until he both got caught in another conspiracy in both NewYork and later Brazil, God its like he can never catch a break. Boomstick:But fortunately, beneath all that bad luck, Max had skills that no officer or criminal scum could match. With his years of police academy training, near death experiences, and an addiction to painkillers, Max has in his non existent belt an array of physical stats and skills.He’s got athletic strength, experience in hand to hand and ranged combat, is extremely durable, can take a shitload of pain like a fat kid eating ice cream, and most impressive of all, he has inhuman speed and reflexes. Wiz:And this is just scratching the surface of Max’s capabilities.Max has been shown to combine his speed and gun prowess to create the matrix rip-off:Bullet Time. (Max shoots some thugs with Bullet Time.) (Cue Tears Max Payne 3) Boomstick:Look at him go! Wiz:I know right?!Anyways, in this iconic state, Max can slow down his perception of time to improve his already impressive accuracy by ten fold.even while falling or just plain old drunk like Boomstick, he can land shots like nobody’s business, and plus it also increases his dodging capacity to near superhuman levels, though don’t get the wrong idea, he’s not actually going faster than a normal human (Although he is peak human when it comes to speed), he just reacts better than one as he still can get shot when in this state. Boomstick:Combine that with his impressive strength and durability, and you have a one man army in the form of a cop.Speaking of which, this guy takes the name “Payne” and turns it into pain as he can easily break a guy’s leg with just a stomp, was tough enough to tank a sniper round into his shoulder and later a pistol round to the head!.Now ugh,I don’t know about you but I’m pretty sure guns were designed to kill and a bullet in that area is pretty damn sure to kill you so please kids, don’t try to chug bullets, you’ll only end up in the morgue.Anyways speaking of guns, Max has some up his sleeves, from his trusty beretta pistols which can hold a standard 15 rounds per magazine and fire 9mm bullets at 852 mph, plus Max can carry 2 of these bad boys and open fire like our previous combatant Colt (Friggin’ pretty boy).If he needs more firepower, he also carries things like pump action to full auto shotguns like the Striker or the Remington, but if he needs some fast fire/bullet storm, he whips out a trusty Ak-47 that fires 7.62 bullets at 1599 mph.On top of that, he also carries explosives like grenades and even a motherfu**ing RPG! And he is no slouch at hand to hand weapons like a trusty baseball bat or a metal pipe which I should know can deliver a nasty if not crippling blow (Fu**in’ chickens.) Wiz:With all this, its not surprising of what he’s accomplished, he can take down a small army of armored men singlehandedly, was fast enough to avoid gunfire from things ranging from assault rifles to snipers, survived multiple bullet wounds, explosions, and even an overdose from Valkyr and was only more pissed off than hurt.He’s strong enough to bash through reinforced glass and can put multiple bullets in multiple skulls in mere seconds. Boomstick:Huh, sounds like a cop I wouldn’t want to mess with, now how exactly do you het rid of a Max Payne, or better yet befriend a Max. Wiz:Well despite his astounding track record and body count, Max is still only slightly harder to kill than a normal man as he can still die from precise bullet wounds and nearly died from a sniper round to the shoulder, also the only reason he even tends to power through from his wounds is because he has an addiction to painkillers and is an alcoholic.And if that combination isn’t bad enough, he also considers himself a “dumb move guy” and that is an understatement as despite being a detective, he can charge into things without thinking things through and usually prefers to mow down his enemies rather than strategize a plan of attack, ergo a smart enough opponent could get the upper hand on him and he could lose a fight sooner rather than later. Boomstick:But hey, it doesn’t matter if he is all that because in my opinion, no matter how many bullets he takes or shoots, you an count on Max to always see it through in true neo-noir fashion. Max:You’ll walk, with a limp! (Max Payne breaks Victor Bronco’s leg) Victor:Aghhhhh!!! Preparation Wiz:Alright the combatants are set and we’ve run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick:It’s Time for a Death Battle!!! Death Battle In a snowy night in Detroit, the streets are filled with driving cars and people filled sidewalks.The camera soon passes the streets and sidewalks and closes in on the outside of an airport.It later cuts to a hooded man firing with an Ak-308 at someone before being shot in the throat, dead before hitting the ground.The shooter is later revealed to be from none other than Max Payne who opens fire with a few more shots from his Ak-47 along with Passos who fires from a UMP-9. Max:Jesus, when I thought that this was to expose an airport in Detroit for secretly delivering illegal tech and drugs, I didn’t expect for it to turn into a bullet party. Max Fires more from his AK and kills three more Gang members. Passos:Yeah, and this is still not the worst firefight I’ve been in. Passos narrowly avoids a bullet which hits a computer and he retaliates with a few more shots. Passos:But this is just collateral. Max:It better be. Max and Passos fire more rounds out of their guns but the bullets are halted by riot shields and more gunfire until Max takes a scratch from a pistol bullet to the face, Max gets behind the desk. Max:Let’s do this dance. Max reloads his AK and then lunges to the left in slow motion, shooting through the riot shield openings and at the gangsters behind them until all but Max and Passos are dead on the floor. Passos:Damn Max, you still got it! Max gets up from the ground. Max:What can I say, the old man still has a few good moves left. Max and Passos walk past the dead bodies and head to the cold outside. As they walk out the airport, that of a shadowy figure with a pistol in hand and a sniper on their back behind a wall on the right of the duo.As Max and Passos keep walking, the shadowed figure walks closer into view and a mark saying RK800 is marked on their uniform.The shadowed figure elevates his pistol at the duo, and simply keeps an emotionless lip as he pulls the trigger. (Cue Demise-Max Anarchy) The bullet hits Passos in the back of his head, killing him instantly as his lifeless corpse hits the snowy ground.Max looks at his dead friend’s body in a horrified expression, but doesn’t have time to mourn as another bullet flies past him, only barely missing him.Max rolls for cover and finds it behind an armored car.The shooter is revealed to be none other than Connor, an android sent by Cyberlife.Connor opens fire with two more shots from his Black Hawk while Max counters with shots from his AK, both combatants manage to avoid each other’s attacks and Connor dives for cover behind a barricade. Connor:He’s got too much cover, there’s gotta be an opening. Connor whips out his sniper rifle and prepares to take aim, looking for an opening.After some scanning,Connor finally spots it in the truck’s gas tank.Connor smirks and Shoots repeatedly at the gas tank.Max prepares another burst of bullets but immediately spots the ducks to avoid a shot from the sniper rifle.After many shots, Connor finally causes a gas leak and prepares one last shot, meanwhile Max takes notice of Connor’s strategy as he sees the gas leak. Max:Oh shit. Connor shoots again at the tank while Max books it out of there just in time to avoid the epicenter of the gas explosion, but is still caught by the shockwave, sending him sprawling on the ground.Max gets back up and takes aim with his AK, opening fire on Connor as he makes a run towards the android. Connor avoids the shots and tries to take aim, but in his attempt to shoot and weave, he accidentally hits the sniper on the side of the barricade, damaging the scope.Max keeps on firing while Connor gets back onto cover.Connor pulls out his Black Hawk and analyzes the scene again while Max keeps his bullet time active and tries to aim for Connor’s head.Connor notices the model of the gun and prepares a gun breaking strategy.Max shoots a direct shot at Connor’s head but Connor dodges and retaliates with a shot from Connor’s pistol that ends up hitting the AK in the center, breaking it.Max doesn’t give up as he still charges at Connor while avoiding his shots thanks to his adrenaline filled speed.Max closes the distance and throws his broken AK in Connor’s direction which he swiftly avoids but he in turn leaves himself wide open for a drop kick in the chest from Max.Connor hits the pavement while Max gets back up and takes out his beretta from his holster, preparing to shoot Connor but Connor recovers from the fall fast enough to roll away from the shot and kick Max in the shin, knocking him off balance. Connor manages to get back up with Max not far behind and both law enforcers aim their pistols at each other. Max:Why did you kill Passos!? Connor:Nothing personal, its just my mission. Enraged, Max charges at Connor while Connor tries to shoot Max but Max avoids the bullet and pistol whips Connor in the face.Max tries to shoot Connor but the RK800 moves away from the shot and knees Max in the stomach which is later followed up with a shot that is parried by the hardened detective at the last second, just barely avoiding Max’s head.Max counters again with his own shot which Connor avoids with a left dodge and a punch to Max’s face but it barely fazes Max as he headbutts the android, grabs him, and throws him into a car door.Connor regains his footing and dodges Max’s charge tackle which manages to break the armored car’s window.This gives Connor the opportunity to shoot Max directly in the left shoulder and in the stomach, knocking him down.Connor takes this opportunity to aim for Max’s head to end the fight but Max doesn’t give up as he quickly and swiftly gets into his bullet time, aims, and shoots him in the left kidney area twice while taking another shot to the gut from Connor.Connor loses his balance and tumbles back, just barely staying standing while Max gets up from the ground and takes a painkiller.Connor’s wound begins to bleed blue blood, and Max takes notice of this.Max and Connor get up and draw their pistols. (Cue Here we go-Max Anarchy) Max:What the hell are you? Connor:Hm,wouldn’t you like to know. Max shoots first with Connor right behind him,they both land shots on each other in the right shoulder and wince from the shots.Connor attempts to simulate a way to take down Max, but Max pulls out an Uzi and opens fire, disrupting Connor’s concentration as Connor just barely avoids the barrage of bullets and gets behind the car as cover.Connor once again activates his scanners and tries to find something better for a weapon and fortunately finds an Ak-308 by the corpse of a gang member.Connor picks up the assault rifle, takes a breather, and prepares to shoot.Max runs towards the back and prepares to shoot but Connor is faster as he sidesteps the shots and bashes the butt of the rifle onto Max’s skull, leaving a gash on Max’s temple.Connor continues his assault with another hit with the assault rifle in the nose and a shot in the mid-section but Max doesn’t let it stop him as he quickly retaliates with another barrage of bullets, this time landing a few shots on Connor’s body and left shoulder.Connor fights back with another shot but Max ducks the shot and hits Connor in the face with the Uzi and tries shooting Connor but only manages to graze him in the head as Connor moves to the side and lands a shot on Max’s kidney.This manages to faze Max and gives Connor the chance to land another bullet into Max’s shoulder.Max begins to breathe heavily, the pain starting to crawl into his conscious and body.Connor’s Ak clicks to signal its lack of bullets.In response he prepares his black hawk and aims at Max’s head, preparing to finish the fight.Max’s thoughts race in his head with scrambled voices in his head, time slows down for him as he sees the barrel of the gun and at that moment...he snaps. Max:I...Ain’t...Done!!! Max’s pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin and throws it at Connor.Connor shoots the frag grenade in mid-air, resulting in it detonating and sending both Max and Connor flying in the air.The officers land meters away of each other, both of them having dastardly wounds on their bodies.Connor gets up with multiple injuries on his body and patches of his face turning white while Max’s suit is battered and his face is an injured mess but despite that he gets up albeit with struggle.Max wheezes from the pain but soon notices an RPG next to a helicopter.Max makes a run for it while Connor analyzes the scene and notices Max’s plan.Connor grabs his black hawk on the ground and reloads it as fast as he can.Connor finishes reloading and fires at Max as Max runs for the RPG.Max takes a shot to the leg but he merely keeps on running and shoots back with his second beretta which ends being dodged by Connor.Connor and Max trade shot after shot which only end up being dodged by the officers in succession until Max finally makes it to the bazooka while Connor closes in.Max takes aim at the android who ends up looking at the rocket propeller for a split second in shock before quickly kicking it to the side of the chopper just as Max pulls the trigger.The rocket is shot and it hits the chopper directly in front of them, causing a giant explosion with both law enforcers caught at the near center of it.The music stops as both are engulfed by the blast. Connor/Max:Aghhhhhhhh!!! The smoke of the explosion takes over the scene, covering it up completely and making the combatants impossible to locate.The smoke begins to clear...And the carnage is witnessed.Connor is battered, has a broken leg, has a dislocated arm, and his suit is in tatters, his blue blood oozes from his many injuries including a damaged eye.Despite that he wakes up and begins to touch his whitened face. Connor:Shit. The RK800 attempts to stand but his broken leg prevents him from getting up. Connor:Ugh,Damn it. Connor scans the environment and finally notices a silhouette on the ground approaching Connor.The smoke finally clears and it is revealed to be none other than Max himself but his appearance and body is completely crippled.His face burnt from one side, his right leg completely broken with the bone sticking out, his suit also in tatters, and his right hand’s ring and pinkie completely broken.Max takes a painkiller to try and reduce the pain, but even with that, he yells in pain. Max:Agh!Goddamit!!! Connor and Max see each other and finally see the tattered messes they are.They turn to see the beretta laying in the snow a few feet away from them. (Cue Guns Max Payne 3) Connor lunges for the gun while Max attempts to stop Connor.The RK800 finally reaches the beretta and as soon as he grabs hold of it, Max pounces on Connor, turns him around, and grabs him by the throat, strangling Connor.Max pins Connor’s shooting hand with his right hand despite the broken fingers and prepares to break Connor’s neck.Connor analyzes the seen one more time and notices an opening in his shooting hand despite it being pinned.Connor takes this opportunity by fixing the gun in an angle and shoots Max in the right eye, causing it to explode and releasing the grip on Connor’s shooting hand.Max tries desperately to fight through the pain but before he can even react, He is shot in the throat, snapping his neck and killing him as he bleeds out on the floor.Connor drops the gun and lays on the floor, messed up and in ruins but still active. Connor’s LED light flashes red a few times before his memory is passed on to the next Connor and he soon wakes up, now with his mission successfully completed. KO Aftermath Max’s lifeless corpse is soon found by the authorities and is taken away while Connor enjoys some time with Hank at the Chicken Feed. Results (Cue Connor Main Theme) Boomstick:Aww man, there goes another alcoholic onto the list of good people we’ve butchered on this show.And wait shouldn’t this also be a double KO since they both technically died? Wiz:This was definitely one of our closest matchups we’ve had in some time as neither side seemed to have a good enough advantage over the other, at least in terms of physical capabilities Boomstick:Yeah both Connor and Max were pretty dead even when it came to physical stats, sure Connor’s pipe feat is slightly more impressive than Max’s bone breaking feat and they were surprisingly evenly matched when it came to reacting and dodging bullets as both could react at the millisecond.Honestly, when put side to side, these two were just too equal on so many physical categories that it really only left a few factors that could turn the odds into either ones favor. Wiz:That’s true, when it came to things like skills, experience, intelligence,physiology, and weaponry, it at first seemed like another even matchup.For example both of them were evenly matched in weaponry since they relied on the environment for their arsenal and even then they could adapt with whatever they could find.But even with these similarities almost putting them on equal footing again, there was a few details that soon proved Max’s demise once we looked even deeper into the physiology and methods of these characters, in other words, how they handled their equal opportunities agains’t each other. Boomstick:Sadly when it came to their strategizing and weak points, the picture started to become a bit more clear.Remember Connor’s scanners?Yeah combine that with Connor’s genius level intellect and you’ve got a literal strategizing machine that would sooner rather than later figure out Max’s resistance to pain and that would result in more precise shots into much needed organs that no amount of painkillers could replace.On top of that, Max’s body was much more vulnerable to precise hits compared to Connor’s due to Max actually needing more parts of his body than Connor with his bio components, making the chances of landing critical hits on Max far more likely than with Connor.In other words, the human body was far more vulnerable than that of an android.It also didn’t help that Max is as reckless as they get, which means that he would allow himself to take more of these hits with full confidence of his painkiller-filled pain resilience while Connor’s more analytical approach to things would result in him only keeping himself intact and eventually manage to chip away at Max.In other words this was basically a fight between a genius machine and a drunk dumbass who both had the raw power but only one of them was more capable of tenderizing it to its fullest, speaking of which that just made me hungry. Wiz:All and all, Connor and Max were certainly challenges against each other, which in some scenarios could have given a better chance to Max, but in most case scenarios, even with how close this matchup is, in the end, Connor’s analytical strategizing,scanners, and unique physiology gave him the leg up he needed to complete his mission. Boomstick:This fight sure was neck and neck, until Connor took the shot. Wiz:The Winner is Connor. Next Time Boomstick:Next time on Death Battle! Scout:Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brother, I hurt people. Bibi:I’m a cool cat. Scout vs Bibi (Team Fortress 2 vs Brawl Stars.) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Law Enforcement Combatants Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019